


Les Passeurs

by LonelyDay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Crime, Friendship, Gen, Hate Crimes, Ministry of Magic, Second War with Voldemort, Smuggler Marcus Flint, Suspense, War Crimes
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyDay/pseuds/LonelyDay
Summary: Après l'ascension de Lord Voldemort, Percy choisit de poursuivre sa carrière au Ministère. Ce qu'il choisit moins, en revanche, c'est son supérieur Marcus Flint qui l'embarque, presque malgré lui, dans ses combines louches.





	1. I. Le Petit chef

**Author's Note:**

> Une fiction courte écrite pour un concours du point-de-vue de Percy Weasley, composée d'une dizaine de chapitres plutôt courts. Le but était de montrer le point-de-vue de deux personnages opposés durant la guerre. J'ai fait le choix de prendre Percy et Marcus, en considérant que les deux travaillaient au Ministère. Malheureusement, le concours supposait que le texte ne fasse pas plus de 10 000 mots. J'ai donc, depuis, modifié la première version et ajouté quelques chapitres supplémentaires puisque je considérais que ce texte méritait d'être un peu plus développé. Bien entendu, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent et ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling. En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise.

Percy souffla après un énième coup d'oeil à la note de service qu'il venait de recevoir.

Depuis des semaines, les noms défilaient. La moitié lui était connue, il avait fait sa scolarité avec un bon quart.

Quelques mois auparavant il servait encore d'assistant au premier ministre. Avec l'ascension du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait vite déchanté. Il avait été rétrogradé au profit de fidèles et de plus zélés que lui. Sa loyauté envers le Ministère lui avait valu de garder une place, elle lui avait définitivement fait perdre la confiance de sa famille.

Il soupira.

_Dean Thomas._

Il se souvenait du garçon. Arrivé la même année que Harry à Gryffondor, discret bien qu'adepte des objets moldus prohibés. Il lui avait bien confisqué une fois ou deux un baladeur et l'étrange protège-oreille qui allait avec – plus tard Olivier lui avait expliqué que c'était un casque duquel la musique jouait, Katie Bell en cachait un depuis sa quatrième année. Sans hésitation il pouvait affirmer qu'il avait – toujours comme Harry – grandi dans un environnement moldu.

Il avait été responsable du garçon, à l'époque où il était encore préfet – de lui comme de dizaines d'autres gamins dont il ne pouvait effacer le nom de sa mémoire.

Sa tête bascula violemment vers l'avant. Un coup venait de percuter l'arrière de son crâne. Le rire familier de son chef de service le retint de toute forme de protestation.

Dix heures passées et celui-ci prenait à peine son poste. Il laissa tomber sa mallette à côté de son bureau – sans l'ouvrir, sans jamais l'ouvrir – et sortit un stylo de la poche de sa veste. Il la retira, la posa sur le dossier de sa chaise et laissa apparaître sous une chemise tendue un ventre gonflé. Quelques années au ministère avait suffi à transformer un athlète, caïd de Poudlard, en un employé de bureau grassouillet.

Son chef lui sourit et lui fit signe de s'approcher.

– Alors Percy, qu'est-ce que tu as de beau à me présenter ce matin ?

_Toujours les mêmes histoires_ , pensa-t-il. _Les mêmes noms, les mêmes gamins, les mêmes conneries._

Il n'en dit rien. Il lui présenta les derniers dossiers, arrivés ce matin même, et les notes de synthèse qui allaient avec. Son chef ne toucha qu'à ces dernières. Il les lut en acquiesçant d'un air convaincu et sérieux. Peut-être espérait-il que prétendre l'être le rendrait plus compétent.

Avant de le voir éplucher ainsi des dossiers, Percy s'était demandé s'il savait vraiment lire.

Son chef ricana en levant les yeux sur lui. Il laissa tomber les notes et sortit de sa veste un journal froissé qu'il lui présenta. En couverture une photo de trois jeunes adultes qui se terminait par un flash de lumière illustrait une une titrée _Harry Potter en cavale_. Il regarda de plus près et reconnut les visages de Harry Potter et d'Hermione Granger qu'il avait de nombreuses fois croisés au Terrier. Hermione lançait le sort et à sa droite, la baguette à l'affût, son petit frère grimaçait.

Percy grimaça lui aussi. Lorsqu'il lâcha le journal ce fut pour trouver un rictus amusé face à lui.

La guerre en avait fait fuir un certain nombre, rester quelques-uns – non les meilleurs. Son chef de service était de ceux-là. Des relations parmi les hauts placés du nouveau ministère et un nom de Sang pur avaient permis à Marcus Flint d'obtenir ce poste.


	2. II. Les Vols

Dans son deux pièces, les papiers s'entassaient. Des vieux parchemins d'école, ses manuels de sortilèges, des journaux beaucoup de journaux s'amoncelaient sur son bureau qu'il n'avait pas rangé depuis plus d'un an. Sous une lettre manuscrite, mise en évidence, il avait glissé toutes ses preuves perdues. Un sort les protégeait. Là où l'œil était attiré, rien ne pouvait être dévoilé. Les noms se multipliaient, les méfaits étaient tous les mêmes. _Laura Hamilton, Sanjay Chopra, Hannah Abbott, Lauren Sinclair, Richard Johnson, Bill Hawkins ..._ La liste des noms défilaient dans sa tête. Il se les récitait régulièrement, sans jamais en oublier un seul.

_John Wilkins, Audrey Beck, Kenza Awad, Adrian Turner, Edith Turner, Sarah Rosenberg, Patty Jenkins._

Il ne devait pas en oublier un seul.

Il surveillait leur entrée dans les dossiers, les tribunaux, les prisons. Il voulait s'assurer que les preuves n'étaient jamais suffisantes.

La semaine dernière encore l'enquête sur Richard Johnson avait été prolongée. Les Inspecteurs de la Magie n'avaient rien trouvé sur son père et ses ancêtres. Sans un minimum de preuves, il leur était impossible de le juger au Magenmagot. Juger un sorcier véritable – qu'il soit de Sang pur ou de Sang-mêlé – coûterait toute crédibilité à cette toute nouvelle institution. La côte de popularité déjà au plus bas du nouveau Ministère ne pouvait se permettre une telle bavure. Pour le moment encore était-il possible de contenir – tant bien que mal – la colère londonienne, mais qu'adviendrait-il si toute l'île se retournait contre eux ? Tous les accusés n'étaient pas défavorisés. Certains, d'une renommée certaine – John Wilkins était encore jusqu'à récemment un poursuiveur dans l'équipe nationale anglaise de Quidditch – d'autres de situation confortable – Patty Jenkins exerçait comme Magicomage au Centre Médicomagique de Manchester – pouvaient s'offrir des avocats de renom et écraser un dossier insatisfaisant.

Le fiasco qu'avait été le procès de Kyle Young, lui-même avocat, avait fait les gros titres des journaux résistants.

Ombrage et ses sbires avaient retenu la leçon. Les enquêtes ne cessaient de s'allonger et Percy pouvait en profiter pour disperser les quelques preuves sur lesquelles il mettait la main. Ce soir, sa pile de dossiers grossirait encore.

Il enfila son manteau et se précipita hors de son appartement, sa sacoche à la main, sa baguette rangée dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, et sortit de son appartement. Il croisa sa voisine de pallier emmitouflée dans une grosse cape en laine fuchsia qui lui lança un regard inquisiteur.

– Madame McCarty, salua-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à un grognement de sa part et un aboiement de son chien. Sa voisine, et propriétaire, ne l'avait jamais apprécié et ce n'était pas faute d'être un locataire sérieux et discret. La plupart du temps il évitait de la croiser dans les escaliers. Ses horaires de travail et l'heure à laquelle il quittait son appartement lui permettaient de l'esquiver. Cependant, depuis quelques temps – depuis qu'il s'était engagé dans sa propre résistance contre le ministère – il avait changé certaines de ses habitudes. De lève tôt toujours en avance, il était devenu un retardataire occasionnel. Il lui arrivait de partir un peu plus tard et de passer en salle de repos, là où les lève-tard s'agglutinaient le matin pour remplir leur ventre de quelques biscuits arrosés d'un liquide quelconque. Il y retrouvait certains de ses collègues avec qui il pouvait discuter – et discrètement se renseigner sur l'avancé de ses dossiers.

C'était contraire à ses habitudes, mais pour la bonne cause il pouvait bien les changer.

Il prit le chemin du Ministère à quelques pas de chez lui. Il en aurait pour quelques dix minutes de marche dans la capitale encore bondée. Il avait parfois du mal à croire que l'Angleterre puisse être en guerre lorsqu'il voyait tous ces sorciers se masser dans les rues – mais leurs regards vitreux ne mentaient pas.

Percy entra d'un pas sûr dans une cabine téléphonique au bout d'une allée et atterrit brutalement dans le hall d'entrée déjà mouvementé. Il se traîna avec bien plus de nonchalance que d'ordinaire et trouva la pièce presque vide. Une femme finissait sa nuit dans un fauteuil, un homme remplissait ses poches de biscuits secs et un elfe de maison terminait son ménage.

Il alla se servir à la cafetière magique et s'approcha de l'assiette de gâteaux déjà bien entamée. L'elfe de maison remplit l'assiette et Percy prit un biscuit, vraiment trop sec, avec lequel il manqua de s'étouffer.

Il salua l'homme à côté de lui.

– Comment vas-tu ? Pas trop fatigué ce matin ?

L'homme, surpris, leva un sourcil sur lui, l'air endormi. Ils ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole très souvent en quelques quatre mois de travail dans le même service – la dernière fois remontait aux maigres dossiers de Kenza Awad et de Laura Hamilton. Ils se saluaient poliment, échangeaient parfois quelques mots, rarement sur d'autres sujets que le boulot.

– Le café est là pour ça, dit-il en désignant la tasse qu'il tenait à la main. Mauvaise nuit ?

– Pas assez dormi, avoua Percy en haussant les épaules.

– Aaaaah, un peu trop fait la fête hier ? Trop bu ? demanda l'homme avec un grand sourire.

– Un peu trop, plaisanta Percy en rougissant.

Son incapacité chronique à mentir avait au moins le mérite de lui faire exprimer un peu de gêne face à sa beuverie supposée. Les fables, même répétées, n'y faisaient rien. Il se sentait toujours aussi mal à l'aise lorsqu'il se devait de cacher la vérité.

– Il faudra songer à m'inviter la prochaine fois.

– Je n'y manquerais pas, mais ça reste exceptionnel en ce moment. Avec tout le travail qu'on a …

– Et Flint sur ton dos, ça doit pas être marrant.

– Ne m'en parle pas. Rien qu'hier il m'a fait une crise parce qu'il manquait un document au dossier.

Richard Hurt était entré au service du Ministère quelques temps après l'ascension au pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sans doute avait-il vu une opportunité de carrière dans tous les postes qui se dégageaient. Il n'avait jamais connu Percy – Percy Weasley, l'assistant du Premier Ministère – avant leur rencontre dans le service et ne se méfiait que rarement de leurs conversations. C'était presque une chance pour Percy que de nombreux employés du Ministère aient été renouvelés.

– Quel document ? demanda Hurt.

– Le document sur la mère du gamin, expliqua Percy. Flint me harcèle parce qu'il n'y a rien dedans sur elle. Je n'y peux rien, moi, si la Brigade d'Inspection Magique n'a rien trouvé à son sujet.

– Ça m'a étonné aussi. Un dossier incomplet, comme ça, ça ne va pas aller bien loin.

– Je sais bien, mais Flint est persuadé qu'un document s'est perdu en route.

– Il peut bien être persuadé de ce qu'il veut. Ce n'est pas nous que ça regarde, il n'a qu'à s'en prendre aux Inspecteurs. Ne t'en fais pas, il ne pourra pas faire grand chose. Maintenant tu m'excuseras, il faut que j'y aille, sinon ce sera au tour de mon chef de me prendre la tête.

Percy prit un second scone, regrettant presque aussitôt sa bouchée, et se dirigea vers son bureau. Flint n'était pas encore arrivé, mais ne tarderait plus. Percy ouvrit une énième fois le dossier Thomas et dissimula un des feuillets sous un autre dossier. Il emporterait avec lui cette preuve à l'abri des regards.

 

 

Ombrage éclata d'un rire clair et tranchant qui réveilla Percy. Depuis l'arrivée au pouvoir de Lord Voldemort, les jeudis matins étaient réservés aux procès pour vol de magie auxquels il se devait d'assister. Le – déjà coupable – suspect de vol de magie recula sur son siège. Son visage se crispa.

Le procès n'était qu'une mascarade, une humiliation pour n'importe quel sorcier.

A quelques sièges devant lui – Percy, comme les autres sous-fifres, étaient relégués tout en haut du Mangenmagot – Flint et ses comparses ricanèrent. Un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres, il pointait du doigt le prévenu. De sa place Percy se trouvait incapable de l'entendre. Il serra les poings. Peu importe, il n'aurait de toute façon rien pu répliquer.

L'accusé fut jugé coupable de tous les faits. Du malheureux sorcier à qui il avait volé la magie, on ne fit guère mention, pas plus de sa grand-mère sorcière. Au-delà même des faits reprochés – fantasques, intolérables – ce fut toute une procédure qu'Ombrage et ses sbires venaient d'insulter.

Un coup de marteau mit fin au simulacre. Tous se levèrent, le prévenu compris. Il ne broncha pas – à quoi bon ?

Percy suivit le mouvement de foule. Il fut pris d'un haut le cœur. Plus même que d'être parmi les accusateurs, ce fut l'odeur de la honte, l'enveloppant de la tête aux pieds, qui l'écœura. Il se dirigea non sans mal vers la sortie et prenant garde à son supérieur hiérarchique. Ledit supérieur s'attardait à la sortie, saluait ses collègues les uns après les autres. Il avait tout sauf l'air d'être pressé, mais passer devant lui engendrerait tout un tas de moqueries que Percy ne se sentait pas capable de supporter. Flint ne pourrait se permettre un licenciement, trop précieux qu'il était, disponible, compétent, dévoué au Ministère, mais il se ferait un malin plaisir à le rétrograder. Un mot de travers et Percy finirait la guerre à trier des archives dans les sous-sols du Ministère.

Tout ça aurait été vain – sa rétrogradation, son alliance avec un Ministère criminel, corrompu et incompétent, sa dispute avec sa famille.

Il se faufila discrètement et attendit que Flint prenne la direction de leur bureau. Les sorciers et sorcières s'agitaient dans le couloir bondés. Le jugement rendu provoquait à la fois la surprise et l'approbation. Des groupes discutaient de la sanction qu'ils auraient préféré voir prononcée, certains exprimaient leur impatience d'assister à d'autres procès, mais bien plus souvent régnait un silence lourd couvert par le bruit des chaussures sur le carrelage. Les regards se croisaient sans rien dire. C'était leur lot à tous ; se taire, entrer dans le rang et s'exécuter en silence.

Il tira sur son cou en désespoir de cause, mais n'aperçut même pas le haut d'une tignasse noire. Flint avait disparu. Il jura contre la foule et força le passage, jouant des coudes. Un ou deux sorciers firent connaître leur mécontentement. Il insista un peu plus.

La foule le cracha à l'entrée du hall, comme un chat une boule de poils. Il se pressa de rejoindre son bureau. Une sorcière lui lança un regard de travers. Il se retint de courir, trop suspect qu'il était déjà.

Arrivé, il trouva l'endroit vide. Le manteau et les plumes reposaient sur le bureau de Flint, mais de traces de celui-ci et de sa mallette aucunes.

 

 

Plus tard dans la journée, les portes du Ministère furent bouclées : l'homme avait fui. On ne savait pas encore comment, mais il avait fui. Sa cellule vide, les Détraqueurs incapables de retrouver sa trace, tout le Ministère avait été mis en alerte.

Et Flint n'était pas là. Percy l'avait vu déguerpir en milieu de journée – journée fructueuse durant laquelle il avait passé son temps à se balancer sur sa chaise – et ne l'avait plus revu depuis. Il s'était retrouvé seul face à une horde inquisitrice d'Inspecteurs de la Moralité Sorcière. On lui avait fait boire du veritaserum sans lui demander son avis.

– A quelle heure s'est-il échappé ?

– Je ne sais pas.

– Quand l'avez-vous vu pour la dernière fois ?

– Ce matin, lors du procès.

– Avez-vous communiqué avec lui par un quelconque moyen que ce soit depuis son procès ?

– Non.

– Avez-vous quitté le Ministère aujourd'hui ?

– Non.

– Avez-vous contacté quelqu'un à l'extérieur du Ministère ?

– Non.

Il ne savait rien et ne voulait rien savoir.

Le Ministère resterait bouclé jusque tard dans la nuit, peut-être même jusqu'au lendemain matin. Il ne pourrait rentrer dormir chez lui – et dissimuler le document en sa possession.

Il fixa dans le vide le bureau de Flint. Il n'avait plus qu'à s'endormir sur cette chaise.

 


	3. III. La Mallette

– WEASLEY !

Ledit Weasley tomba à la renverse. Il frotta l'arrière de son crâne douloureux et se redressa pour apercevoir, encore endormi, son chef de service qui ricanait installé à son bureau.

– Eh ben alors, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? On est fatigué ce matin ? On a mal dormi ?

Flint, plus reposé que jamais, portait une tasse de café à des lèvres étirées en une affreuse grimace moqueuse.

– Quelle heure est-il ? demanda Percy en grommelant.

Flint lorgna une montre à gousset coincée dans la poche avant de son veston serré.

– Huit heures et quart. J'espère que tu as assez dormi, on a pas mal de boulot aujourd'hui, dit-il en désignant du doigt la pile de dossiers qui l'attendait.

Percy se leva et garda ses remarques pour lui. Il était à peu près certain que Flint n'était arrivé si tôt que pour l'emmerder. Il n'arrivait jamais avant neuf heures.

– File-moi les dossiers d'hier, je n'ai pas pu les lire, ordonna Flint.

Il le narguait et Percy dut garder son calme pour ne pas les lui balancer à la figure. Il vérifia une dernière fois les dossiers et notes de service affiliées – dont le dossier Thomas – et les lui confia. Flint se jeta dessus comme un assoiffé sur un verre d'eau et se plongea dedans avec une avidité que Percy ne lui avait jamais connu.

– Je vais me chercher un café, lâcha-t-il.

Il serait beaucoup moins stressé que de voir Flint retourner dans tous les sens des documents incomplets.

Il se traîna jusqu'à la salle de repos où une cafetière lui servit une tasse bien chaude. Il soupira à l'odeur du breuvage et s'installa dans un fauteuil. Il n'eut pas le temps de dissimuler son visage qu'un de ses collègues – ennuyeux et casse-pied à souhait – vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, tout sourire.

– Olala, hier après-midi ! Qu'est-ce ça a été le cirque ! Ils t'ont laissé rentrer ? Tu as pu dormir ? Moi j'ai dû rester ici, à l'étage supérieur. On était plusieurs à dormir dans les bureaux et avec Griselda qui ronflait, je te raconte pas la rigolade avec les collègues …

Dire qu'il n'avait souhaité qu'un café. Il se massa discrètement les tempes, prétextant la fatigue – c'était plutôt le mal de tête qui lui venait.

Le fracas qui le fit sursauter et interrompit le charabia incompréhensible de son interlocuteur lui parut presque bienvenu. Ils se regardèrent, espérant sans doute comprendre ce qui se passait, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait la réponse. Les deux Brigadières présentes dans la pièce louchèrent sur eux avant de se précipiter dehors. Ils les suivirent jusqu'à l'étage où Percy avait son bureau.

A quelques mètres du sien, celui d'une dénommée Iris Cooper s'était retourné. Un bout de papier voletait au-dessus de la sorcière, tétanisée par la panique. Il se mit à hurler d'une voix nasillarde : « Traître à son sang ! Traître à son sang ! Traître à son sang ! »

Percy comprit en un instant ce qui était en train de se produire. Il déglutit, fit mine d'être étonné, mais songea à Dean Thomas et à sa mère moldue.

Les choses avaient changé. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de dissimuler les preuves, de les emmener chez lui ou même simplement de les cacher dans des recoins du Ministère et impossible de savoir lesquelles étaient ensorcelées sans risquer de se faire repérer. Les sorts détecteurs lui compliqueraient bien la tâche.

Il se glissa dans la foule, recula petit à petit d'un rang puis d'un autre jusqu'à arriver à son bureau. L'attroupement ne se dissipait pas. Des sorciers se groupaient jusque devant lui.

Il toucha le bord de son bureau à tâtons et chercha discrètement le dossier. Les yeux toujours rivés vers cette pauvre Iris il pouvait s'occuper de ses propres affaires sans trop attirer l'attention sur lui.

Manque de chance, Flint n'avait pas, pour une fois, déserté leur bureau.

Il attrapa l'un de ses poignets d'une main ferme, resserra violemment ses doigts dessus. Son bras prisonnier, Percy grimaça et lâcha le dossier qu'il tenait entre les mains.

Son supérieur le regarda avec le sourire béat de celui qui après des mois de recherche à trouver le bon filon.

C'en était fini de lui. Percy perdrait tout : sa place, son appartement, peut-être même sa vie.

Il pensa alors à son père qui l'avait jugé de ses yeux attristés lors de son dernier jour au Ministère. Lui partait tandis que Percy restait. _Le Ministère_ , qu'il disait, _je dois servir le Ministère_. Mais le Ministère était tombé et sa propre chute n'en serait que plus douloureuse.

Flint le traîna dans un couloir quasi désert qui sentait le renfermé. En près de trois ans passées au Ministère Percy ne se souvenait pas d'être jamais passé par là – une odeur pareille, il ne l'aurait sans doute pas oubliée.

Ils avaient suivi un couloir auquel Percy n'avait pas accès et, lorsque cela avait été le cas – si cela avait été le cas – il ne s'y était jamais attardé.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un mur sur lequel une forêt d'hiver ternissait sur un vieux tableau. Il n'y avait aucune porte, ni devant eux, ni sur leur gauche, ni sur leur droite. Flint souleva un pan minuscule du papier peint rayé d'un goût douteux d'un coup de baguette qu'il introduisit dans un trou presque invisible. Il la tourna et lentement, peut-être un peu trop bruyamment, une porte s'ouvrit sur une pièce mal éclairée.

Flint le poussa à l'intérieur et s'empressa de refermer derrière eux.

– Mon bureau, présenta-t-il.

Il pointa du doigt le gigantesque fauteuil installé devant une lourde table sur lequel trônait fièrement la mallette de Flint.

– C'est ici que je reçois _tout le monde_.

Il alla s'y asseoir et commença à éplucher quelques dossiers.

Percy n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il faisait ici. Il fit quelques pas, tourna sur lui-même et observa la pièce peu spacieuse et mal éclairée qui ressemblait plus à un placard à balais qu'à un bureau. Il s'apprêtait à poser des questions quand Flint, se souvenant sûrement de sa présence, l'interrompit, un dossier tendu dans sa direction :

– Tu t'en souviens, de celui-là ?

_Bill Hawkins_.

Percy s'en souvenait parfaitement. Il avait encore chez lui une pièce manquante au dossier.

– Il est passé par ici, avoua Flint qui semblait s'en vanter.

Il n'y avait là qu'une pièce oubliée réaménagée en bureau par un employé du Ministère peu scrupuleux. Son imagination et ses souvenirs de Flint lui faisaient craindre le pire.

– Où est-ce qu'on est ? finit-il par demander sans dissimuler sa peur.

– Dans mon bureau, répéta Flint.

– Mais ton bureau …

– Mon vrai bureau est ici, coupa-t-il. C'est ici que je traite tous les dossiers que tu t'acharnes à saccager – si tu crois que je n'ai rien vu de tes petites manigances – et par là que sortent tous les accusés.

– Pardon ?!

Percy voulait bien croire qu'il faisait un mauvais opposant au Ministère et au camp du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais avait bien du mal à croire que Flint puisse activement participer à son opposition.

– Tu m'as bien compris, dit-il, amusé.

C'était Percy le dindon de la farce, celui avec qui on jouait et qu'on menait à la baguette. C'était drôle de retrouver ses vieilles habitudes de Poudlard et de se moquer, encore, de l'intello à lunettes.

– Tes petites combines dans ton coin, c'est fini. Tu vas bosser pour moi maintenant. Tu vas me servir d'interlocuteur avec les nés-moldus et les traîtres à leur sang – ta famille en fait partie, tu dois bien les connaître. Tu verras, je t'expliquerai tout. Ce sera bien plus utile que ce que tu fais maintenant.

Flint ne semblait avoir aucunement l'intention de lui laisser donner son avis sur la question. Après tout, ce n'était rien de moins que lui le premier concerné et sa vie la première mise en danger. Si on les prenait la main dans le sac ce serait Percy qui se ferait prendre, pas Flint.

Cette histoire ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

– Mais Flint, qu'est-ce que tu me racontes là ?

– Ça fait un moment que j'observe ton manège. Si tu crois que je ne connais pas la composition de mes dossiers, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil. Je peux citer sans problème chaque document que tu as volé au Ministère.

Il avait visiblement sous-estimé Flint – à moins que celui-ci se soit fait pousser une cervelle par on-ne-sait quel miracle ?

– Puisque ça t'amuse de « sauver » les nés-moldus et leurs petits copains, je te veux comme intermédiaire.

– Mais intermédiaire pour quoi ?

Flint ne cessait d'évoquer les nés-moldus sans pour autant entrer dans le vif du sujet. Que voulait-il donc qu'il aille faire auprès de ces sorciers ?

– Pour aider les né-moldus à fuir, bien sûr, dévoila Flint comme une évidence.

Il leva ses gros yeux sombres sur lui et lui décocha un sourire amusé. Il n'avait jamais autant eu une tête de prédateur qu'à ce moment-là et Percy, loin de se sentir en sécurité, fut traversé par une once de lucidité.

– Et si je refuse ? contra-t-il. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux m'obliger à faire.

– Non, c'est vrai, mais je peux aussi très bien parler de tes petites affaires aux Brigades d'Inspection Magique. Leurs enquêtes piétinent en ce moment. Ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, c'est une aubaine pour eux. Je leur livre un second traître à son sang dans la journée et c'est toute la Brigade qui redore son blason. Je les vois déjà inviter la presse au Ministère pour quelques photos et montrer à quel point leur travail va pouvoir avancer maintenant qu'ils sont parvenus à coincer l'énorme trafic de preuves, dont tu étais à la tête, au Ministère.

– Je pourrais tout aussi bien leur parler de tes combines, renchérit Percy.

La remarque fit rire Flint aux éclats ce qui eut le mérite de vexer Percy.

– Mais qui crois-tu donc que les enquêteurs croiraient ? Marcus de la très ancienne et prestigieuse famille des Flint, entonna-t-il sur un ton ironique, ou un Weasley ?

Percy ne répondit pas. Intermédiaire il serait et il n'aurait pas son mot à dire.

– Ne fais pas cette tête Weasley, ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas envie d'aider tous tes petits copains. Dis-toi que tu pourras leur être vraiment utile maintenant.

Flint ouvrit alors la fameuse mallette posée sur son bureau.

Des semaines que Percy le voyait la trimballer d'un bout à l'autre du Ministère, la garder – presque – toujours auprès de lui sans pour autant jamais l'ouvrir. Enfin il allait découvrir ce qu'elle contenait. Le suspens à son comble, il en afficha une moue déçue lorsqu'il ne découvrit à l'intérieur que quelques vieux papiers. Des dossiers du Ministère et des papiers d'identité se baladaient dans cet espace trop large.

– C'est tout ? laissa échapper Percy.

Flint lui répondit par un large sourire, satisfait de son petit effet et pointa sa baguette vers ladite mallette. Elle se mit à vibrer et à faire trembler le bureau sous elle. Les papiers s'envolèrent dans la pièce et brusquement un profond trou noir s'ouvrit dans le fond de la mallette. Percy se pencha au-dessus et aperçut une échelle.

– Ne me dis pas que … lâcha-t-il, presque impressionné.

– Un sortilège d'Extension, oui.

– Est-ce que c'est toi qui …

– Weasley, est-ce que c'est vraiment si important que ça ?

Flint voulait changer de sujet, mais c'était une vraie question. Toute sa scolarité Percy l'avait pris pour un incapable. Les avait-il tous bernés ?

Il comprit que non seulement Flint faisait croire à tout le monde qu'il était un idiot incompétent, mais qu'en plus il en profitait pour faire passer sous le nez du Ministère – et des sbires de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom – des individus recherchés dans tout le Royaume-Uni.

– C'est toi qui aides les coupables à s'enfuir ?

– C'est même moi qui organise leur évasion, à chaque fois. Plus tu ris fort sous leur nez, moins ils voient que tu te fous de leur gueule.

Percy en serait presque tombé à la renverse si Flint ne l'avait pas invité à le suivre. Il referma brusquement sa mallette d'un coup de baguette et déplaça un meuble sous lequel une trappe s'ouvrit. Cette fois-ci un froid hivernal souffla dans la pièce. Un passage donnait directement sur l'extérieur.

– Depuis quand connais-tu cette entrée ? demanda-t-il.

– Depuis que je connais les bonnes personnes, se contenta de répondre Flint avec le même sourire toujours collé sur la figure.

Ça lui donnait presque un air sympathique – si tant est que Marcus Flint puisse un jour avoir l'air sympathique, ce dont Percy doutait allègrement.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu me montres tout ça ? Tu pourrais très bien te contenter de me faire faire tes basses besognes, je n'ai pas besoin de connaître toutes ces cachettes.

– Oh que si, répondit Flint. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque avec toi. Il faut donc que tu saches tout ce que je fais, où je le fais et comment je le fais. Percy, si je tombe, tu tombes aussi. Ils te feront boire le veritaserum et verront que toi aussi tu savais tout ça et que tu n'as rien fait.

Bien sûr. Flint avait pensé à tout et Percy était dans la mouise jusqu'au cou.

 


	4. IV. Le Héros

Les missions que Flint lui confiaient n'avaient rien de bien glorieux. En un sens, ça l'avait presque soulagé. Il s'était senti moins bête. Flint n'était pas devenu un parangon de vertu – lui un monstre. Flint était resté ce qu'il était et continuait de faire ce qu'il savait le mieux faire : impressionner les plus faibles et les arnaquer. Il pouvait se parer de bonnes intentions et prétendre qu'il faisait ça pour le bien des accusés, ça ne changeait strictement rien au fait. Flint était un passeur, rien de plus.

Mais désormais Percy devait collaborer, participer à cette entreprise qu'il jugeait, au-delà d'être dégradante, pernicieuse. Son supérieur hiérarchique profitait de sa situation au Ministère non pas pour aider les nés-moldus à fuir les horreurs de la guerre, mais pour organiser sur le malheur de certains un commerce fructueux. Oh les prix variaient bien entendu, en fonction des moyens de chacun et du nombre de personnes qui souhaitaient quitter Londres, l'île ou disparaître pour un temps, mais il y avait _toujours_ un prix à payer – et tant pis pour ceux qui n'en avaient pas les moyens. C'était donc cela, la contribution de Flint à l'opposition et d'y participer seulement Percy se sentait sali. Il n'y avait là rien d'honorable, bien au contraire.

Il tourna à l'intersection et frappa à la porte d'un bar malfamé de l'Allée des Embrumes. Avant la guerre, il ne s'y était peut-être rendu qu'une seule fois pour une commission que le Ministre avait passée – à l'époque il s'agissait encore de Cornelius Fudge. La rue n'avait jamais eu bonne réputation. Elle était même connue pour abriter les pires criminels et des groupes de partisans au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Plus d'une fois les Aurors au Ministère y avaient fait des descentes – et plus d'une fois, ils en étaient ressortis bredouilles.

Organiser son opposition dans ces milieux n'allaient donc pas de soi. Flint l'avait convaincu. _Plus tu ris sous leur nez, moins ils te voient. Ils ne se méfient même pas_ , avait-il répété.

Rien n'était plus vrai. Flint avait un nom, l'Allée des Embrumes une réputation. Personne n'irait questionner celui-ci quand il s'y rendait. Percy, Weasley que son physique criait, passait plus difficilement inaperçu. La tenancière du bar avait louché sur lui la première fois, puis il avait donné le nom de Flint et elle l'avait pris dans ses bras comme s'il faisait partie de la famille. Cette étreinte non-désirée était encore vive dans sa mémoire. Elle sentait l'oignon cuit.

L'homme qui surveillait la porte ouvrit la trappe du judas et laissa apparaître un gros œil noir.

– Weasley, le code, dit-il en le reconnaissant.

– Les Assaillants de Stonewall vaincront.

Le judas se referma violemment. Un craquement se fit entendre et la porte s'entrebâilla légèrement, juste assez pour laisser entrer Percy qui se glissa à l'intérieur.

Et dire qu'il en aurait donné sa main à couper durant leurs années d'études que l'équipe préférée de Flint était les Faucons de Falmouth – au jeu brutal dont Olivier n'avait cessé de se plaindre durant leur scolarité.

Il entra dans le bar, devenu presque familier. Il y avait toujours les mêmes têtes que Percy reconnaissait. Il en salua quelques-uns – James, un animagus non-déclaré avec qui avait les yeux partout dans Londres, Serena qui jouait aux cartes plus loin, une vieille sorcière qui trafiquait des faux papiers depuis des années. Il ne pouvait même pas être certain que ces prénoms étaient vraiment les leurs, mais ça n'avait pas bien d'importance.

_Après la guerre_ , se persuadait-il, _tout cela sera fini_. Il pourrait oublier toutes ces histoires de bars sordides et de sorciers un peu louches pour à nouveau se consacrer sur ce qu'il savait faire de mieux : servir le Ministère.

Mais la guerre prendrait-elle vraiment fin ? Pire encore, prendrait-elle la tournure qu'il espérait ? C'était cela après tout, tout ce qui lui restait, l'espoir que la guerre finirait par bien se terminer. Il frissonna à l'idée que les évènements puissent prendre une mauvaise tournure et se rappela bien vite que c'était déjà le cas. Pour les nés-moldus, l'arrivée de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom au pouvoir avait déjà tout chambouler.

La tenancière qui l'interpella de derrière son bar le sortit de ses songes. Elle lui fit un signe de la main et lui indiqua une porte à l'étage où il se rendit sans plus tarder. Les sorciers à fréquenter l'établissement étaient encore nombreux. Presque toutes les tables étaient occupées, tous consommaient – ou avaient déjà consommé un verre. Les discussions s'élevaient dans la pièce et se mêlaient en un brouhaha indistinct. La guerre ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup changé le quotidien de ceux-là.

Il frappa à la porte et attendit qu'on lui ouvrit. Un homme, les yeux hagards, l'accueillit et le fit entrer. La pièce exiguë sentait le chou moisi. Un sac de voyage fermé reposait sur un lit qui n'était pas défait. L'homme n'avait aucunement l'intention de s'attarder ici.

– J'ai ce qu'il faut, s'empressa le sorcier qui pointa sa baguette vers un des tiroirs de la commode.

– Je ne m'occupe pas de ça, avoua Percy. Antony Miller, c'est ça ?

L'homme tendit des papiers que Percy examina. Il les rangea dans la poche de sa veste et en sortit de nouveaux.

– Gordon Boyle sera votre nouveau nom, du moins jusqu'à la fin de la guerre.

Il aurait voulu ajouter « si la guerre prend fin un jour », mais se ravisa. Il se devait de garder espoir. Il pourrait se faire attraper et être condamné pour dissimulation de personnes recherchées par la Justice magique, complicité de commerce de faux papiers, complicité d'évasion, obstacle à la Justice magique et peut-être même haute trahison, mais son existence en soi ne serait jamais un crime. Il était né de parents sorciers eux-mêmes nés de parents sorciers – et à dire vrai il ne savait pas vraiment jusqu'où il pouvait remonter ainsi. Tous les sorciers n'avaient pas cette chance.

Il poursuivit :

– Vous êtes né le 28 juin 1971. Bravo, vous venez de rajeunir de deux ans. Vous avez grandi près de Liverpool. Votre mère est moldue, votre père un sorcier. Elle était professeure de mathématiques, votre père un réparateur de balais. Ils se sont rencontrés au mariage d'une amie commune – l'amie d'enfance de votre mère, une sorcière, avec qui votre père s'était lié d'amitié durant ses études. Vous avez étudié à Liverpool, travaillé à Liverpool dans la même entreprise que votre père – ne vous inquiétez pas, vos noms figurent sur les registres, nous nous occupons de tout. Vous n'êtes pas marié, n'avez pas d'enfant et avez décidé de vous installer en Irlande où ont déménagé vos parents il y a quelques années.

L'homme prit les papiers et se jeta dans les bras de Percy, tremblant.

– Merci, merci, merci, répétait-il. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans vous.

Gêné, Percy parvint à se dégager de cette étreinte.

_Un héros_ , pensa-t-il. _C'est comme ça qu'il me voit._

Mais il n'en était pas un. Il n'en serait jamais un. Il n'était pas Harry Potter, il n'était pas Hermione Granger, il n'était pas Ron Weasley. Il n'était que Percy Weasley, un employé du Ministère zélé et fier qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de profiter des nés-moldus pendant la guerre.

– Ne me remerciez pas maintenant, dit-il. Vous n'êtes pas encore sorti d'affaire.

_Ne me remerciez pas, tout court._

S'il avait été un héros il aurait cherché à aider ces sorciers à fuir sans contrepartie Il les aurait cachés et protégés. Il n'avait rien fait de tout cela. Il avait préféré se laisser embarquer dans les drôles d'histoires de ce _putain_ de Marcus Flint.

L'homme, les yeux embués de larmes, secoua la tête l'air d'acquiescer et se ressaisit. Il le raccompagna à la porte de sa chambre et Percy quitta l'établissement, sans un signe à la propriétaire.

Il voulait quitter cet endroit au plus vite – _mais même sorti la honte ne disparaîtrait pas._

Il ne prit même pas la peine de remonter l'Allée des Embrumes. Il n'aurait pas supporté se retrouver face à un énième visage connu, lui qui autrefois y avait organisé le démantèlement d'un trafic. Il en avait été fier à une époque si proche qui lui semblait désormais bien lointaine. Il pouvait maintenant se vanter de connaître les plus grands filous de Londres grâce à Flint et à ses combines tordues. Chaque mission, c'était un criminel de plus sur lequel il pouvait mettre un visage, un nom et une activité précise.

Il transplana jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse qui pourtant ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres et ouvrit la porte du pub derrière lui. Cette mission c'était sa dernière de la soirée et non des moindres.

A une table au fond du bar, Marcus Flint lisait un magazine sur la couverture duquel un joueur passait en boucle comme une flèche. Devant lui trônait une énorme choppe de bière. Percy avait rapidement compris après leurs premières réunions – s'il pouvait les appeler ainsi – que c'était de là que Marcus tenait son embonpoint.

Il se faufila entre les tables, pleines encore, où les sorciers buvaient et mangeaient à s'en faire exploser la panse, riaient jusqu'à s'en étouffer, et s'assit à celle de Flint qui lui présenta son magazine grand ouvert.

– Les Harpies ont encore massacré les Busards de Heidelberg, pointa-t-il.

Autre équipe de Quidditch que Flint soutenait dur comme fer, les Harpies de Holyhead. Percy en était presque tombé à la renverse lorsqu'il l'avait appris.

Le manque de joueuses dans l'équipe de Serpentard c'était pourtant bien l'un des plus gros reproches que Katie, Angelina, Alicia, Olivier – et à peu près tous leur groupe d'amis – avaient pu faire à l'ancien capitaine de Quidditch durant leurs années à Poudlard. Il n'y avait pas eu un week-end où elles ne s'en étaient pas plaintes et Olivier pour renchérir à chaque fois.

Percy avait osé lui poser la question, juste après cette découverte. Flint s'était rembruni et lui avait catégoriquement répondu que _c'était comme ça_.

Il tourna la page suivante où cette fois-ci à la place d'une équipe féminine qui dévorait le photographe du regard, il dévoila une équipe aux tenues couvertes de neige.

– Les Assaillants ont encore perdu, mais je ne désespère pas. Ce sera pour le prochain match.

Toutes les semaines, le résultat était le même et toutes les semaines Flint lui sortait ce sourire mi-content, mi-triste – que jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer voir tordre le visage de Flint.

Et dire que Percy pensait en avoir fini avec le Quidditch après Poudlard.

Il soupira et commanda une bière lui aussi, moitié moins grande que celle de son collègue. Il sortit la monnaie pour payer et en profita pour glisser les papiers – tous les papiers, Antony Miller alias Gordon Boyle n'était pas moins que son troisième client ce soir – à Marcus Flint qui les dissimula dans son magazine le plus naturellement du monde.

– Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il sans décoller les yeux des pages. Tu as l'air … frustré.

Une question trottait dans la tête de Percy depuis un moment. Il sauta sur l'occasion.

– Tu n'as pas peur qu'ils se posent des questions ? Je veux dire, nos collègues. On est censé se détester et pourtant on se retrouve deux fois dans la semaine dans un pub. Ils vont finir par comprendre qu'il se passe quelque chose.

– Tu as peur qu'il se fasse des idées, Weasley ? Ma compagnie t'est si désagréable que ça ?

Flint et ses allusions. Percy ne s'y ferait jamais.

Il se demandait parfois s'il ne regrettait pas le Marcus Flint de Poudlard – celui qui ne l'avait jamais mis dans des situations pas possibles qui lui coûteraient peut-être la vie.

– Je ne plaisante pas, Flint, cracha Percy. Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils se fassent des idées justement. Ça craint, cette histoire. Si on se fait attraper …

Percy ne put finir sa phrase. Marcus la termina pour lui.

– On ne se fera pas attraper, fais-moi confiance.

Percy ricana sans vergogne. Autrefois il n'aurait pas osé par crainte des représailles de son – sadique – supérieur hiérarchique. Il avait passé trop de temps en compagnie de Flint pour savoir qu'elle n'avait pas raison d'être.

Il avait peut-être appris à le connaître, il ne lui faisait pas plus confiance pour autant. Il s'imaginait encore – à quelques rares occasions, quand il était vraiment très fatigué – que Flint avait tout manigancé. C'était un piège, parfaitement orchestré par le Ministère, qu'il lui tendait et Percy n'aurait rien vu venir.

Plus il passait de temps dans cette affaire et plus sa conscience lui hurlait de rebrousser chemin. Il n'était pas trop tard pour fuir le Ministère, même retourner chez ses parents et tant pis pour la vengeance de Marcus Flint. Mais Percy n'en avait pas l'intention et Flint l'avait bien compris.

Percy n'était pas Ron Weasley. Percy n'était pas un héros.

Alors il resta le cul vissé sur sa chaise à boire sa bière en écoutant Flint lui parler de Quidditch, puisqu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire.

 


	5. V. Les Inconnues

Percy jeta un coup d'œil à la montre à son poignet. Bientôt une demie-heure qu'il attendait son rendez-vous. Ça n'augurait rien de bon. Flint l'avait envoyé rencontrer une sorcière dont il se chargeait d'organiser la fuite. Après avoir pris contact avec elle, il devait s'assurer, comme à chaque fois, qu'il s'agissait bien d'une affaire sérieuse par un face à face durant lequel aurait lieu la remise d'une partie du prix fixé au préalable. D'ordinaire Flint s'en chargeait : il négociait les prix et rencontrait ses « clients » pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un traquenard. _J'ai le pif pour ça_ , qu'il disait, en tapotant sur le bout de l'appendice tordu qui lui servait de nez.

C'était peut-être la troisième fois que Percy le faisait. A croire que Flint commençait à lui faire réellement confiance pour lui déléguer des tâches pareilles.

Mais il pouvait être sûr d'une chose : il se trouvait définitivement plus à l'aise à réaliser des tâches administratives qu'en passeur. Les contretemps que cette mission impliquait ne faisaient que conforter son impression.

_C'est un piège_ , songea-t-il en regardant une énième fois les aiguilles parcourir le cadran. Marcus Flint et lui s'étaient fait berner par des agents infiltrés du Ministère qui avaient repéré leurs petites combines. Dans quelques minutes un groupe de sorciers armés jusqu'aux dents fracasseraient les portes de cette taverne miteuse et l'embarquerait.

_Calme-toi, tout va bien se passer_ , se répéta-t-il. Il inspira profondément et but la dernière gorgée de son café avant de se retourner cette fois-ci vers la grosse horloge en bois accrochée à l'un des murs du bar. Une demie-heure de retard.

Il n'avait pas envie de mourir à cause de Marcus Flint.

Tant pis pour le rendez-vous. Flint comprendrait.

_Non, il ne comprendra pas._

Il trouverait bien une excuse plausible, un moyen de racheter son erreur, n'importe quoi qui fasse oublier à Flint son départ précipité. Mais Percy entendait déjà son ricanement et le _« et moi qui croyait que les Gryffondor en avaient dans le ventre »_ qu'il lui lancerait. C'était tout à fait le genre de remarque qu'il pourrait lui faire.

Il enfila son manteau, les yeux toujours rivés vers l'entrée et paya la note au bar. Lorsqu'il prit la direction de la sortie, une jeune femme brune, un poil plus grande que lui, le bouscula dans l'entrée. Elle s'immobilisa devant lui.

– J'attends quelqu'un, ça vous embête si je m'assois à côté de vous ? demanda-t-elle.

– Je quitte le bar, excusez-moi, répondit-il sans réfléchir.

Elle resta figée devant lui et persista :

– Vous êtes sûr que ça ne vous embête pas si je m'assois à côté de vous ?

Percy la détailla alors un peu plus attentivement. Ses cheveux, attachés, retombaient en boucles dans son dos. Elle portait un manteau vert kaki et foulard marron. Elle le regardait avec de grands yeux noirs, interrogateurs, et elle laissa échapper un rire, léger.

_Oh_ , il se souvint tout à coup et la reconnut..

– Alors ? insista-t-elle. Je peux m'asseoir à côté de vous ?

_Le mot de passe._

Il se sentit très crétin. Il aurait aimé prendre ses jambes à son cou et disparaître.

Il ne faisait définitivement pas un bon délinquant.

– Excusez-moi, oui. Asseyez-vous, je comptais reprendre un verre, mais allons ailleurs. Ce sera plus discret.

Ils entrèrent dans le bar d'à côté et s'assirent à une des rares tables vides. La guerre pouvait faire les affaires de certains. Avec le moral en baisse des sorciers, la fête et l'alcool faisaient de plus en plus office d'échappatoire.

Percy commanda deux bières que le serveur leur apporta presque aussitôt.

– Désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu un léger contretemps, mais j'ai l'argent, annonça la jeune femme.

Elle ouvrit son sac, mais Percy l'arrêta avant qu'elle n'en sorte quoi que ce soit.

– Ça risque de paraître suspect.

– J'ai tout prévu, murmura-t-elle en sortant un livre. Le livre que vous m'avez demandé. Il vous plaira sans doute. Vous vérifierez par vous-même.

Percy examina la couverture. Une vieille édition cornée et usée du _Quidditch à travers les âges_. Durant ses années à Poudlard il avait vu Olivier le lire et le relire des dizaines de fois. C'était devenu son livre de chevet. Il se souvenait même de l'avoir vu s'endormir avec.

– Ce n'est pas assez intellectuel pour vous, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle après avoir bu à son verre.

– Je n'ai jamais trop apprécié le Quidditch, mais j'aime beaucoup l'histoire, répondit-il en souriant, un peu gêné.

– Vous savez, je me souviens de vous, murmura-t-elle.

Elle s'approcha et à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, elle lâcha :

– _Percy Weasley_.

Il sentit son cœur taper fort dans sa poitrine et se mit à rougir. Il connaissait ce ton méprisant, presque rancunier, et craignait ce qui allait suivre. C'était une conversation qu'il n'avait pas envie d'avoir – _pas maintenant, pas dans cet endroit, pas en sa compagnie_.

– Vous étiez assistant du Ministre, _avant_.

Il baissa la tête. Il aurait vraiment aimé disparaître – et si transplaner au milieu d'un bar rempli de monde ne paraissait pas trop suspect, il l'aurait probablement fait. Pire que d'avoir été l'assistant d'un Ministre incompétent, il avait commis le crime de garder une place au Ministère malgré la présence de Mangemorts et de Lord Voldemort.

Il pouvait se convaincre autant qu'il voulait qu'il le faisait pour la bonne cause, pour qu'il n'y ait pas au Ministère que des opportunistes et des criminels, parfois le mensonge se fissurait et il voyait la réalité en face.

Il avait peur de partir et de perdre définitivement sa place, celle pour qui il avait tant sacrifié – son temps, ses amis et sa famille, en somme, toute sa vie.

Elle n'était pas restée.

Il se souvenait encore de sa bonne humeur tous les matins. Elle sifflotait lorsqu'elle entrait dans une pièce, sifflotait encore quand elle en sortait.

Elle l'avait toujours mis mal à l'aise.

Il avait eu envie de refuser la mission quand Flint lui avait donné le nom.

_Audrey Beck._

Mais il entendait encore son rire – ce rire qui avait pu faire trembler tout un étage – et revoyait sous ses doigts son dossier dont il s'était empressé de dissimuler les pièces, sans même prendre des précautions. Ça n'avait pas eu d'importance à ce moment-là car il n'aurait pas supporté de la voir assise au milieu du tribunal sur cette chaise austère, jugée par un amphithéâtre rempli de sorciers plus corrompus les uns que les autres.

Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça.

Il avait donc accepté et se retrouvait maintenant face à elle, incapable de se donner une contenance.

– Je suis vraiment désolé, dit-il.

Il n'avait rien d'autre à dire.

Il n'osa croiser son regard durant le reste de leur rendez-vous et garda les yeux rivés sur la couverture du livre sur laquelle était dessiné un vif d'or.

C'était dans ses yeux – dans leurs yeux à tous, les nés-moldus, les traîtres à leur sang, les résistants – qu'il pouvait lire toute sa honte et il n'était pas encore prêt à l'affronter.

Ils échangèrent quelques mots, simples formalités, et il la raccompagna à la sortie du bar où elle s'empressa de le quitter. Il ne la regarda pas partir et prit la direction opposé.

Il lui restait à peine quelques minutes pour rejoindre Flint. Il marcha d'un pas décidé jusqu'à l'Allée des Embrumes, les sens en alerte.

S'y rendre n'était pas devenu plus naturel et, par Merlin, il savait à quel point il pouvait être aisé d'y faire de mauvaises rencontres. Il accéléra le pas lorsqu'il crut entendre des bruits derrière lui.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, il découvrit une rue sombre. Mais l'instant d'après il surprit un craquement – un bruit de papier qui craque sous une semelle.

Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade.

Quelqu'un l'avez suivi, mais impossible de savoir depuis combien de temps. Ce pouvait être depuis qu'il était entré dans l'Allée des Embrumes – comme depuis le moment où il avait quitté le Ministère.

Il se voyait déjà au milieu du tribunal, Ombrage et son air sadique lui détaillant les faits dont le Ministère l'accusait.

Il brandit sans plus attendre sa baguette et un regain de courage l'anima. Il ne se laisserait pas faire aussi facilement. Il pouvait encore en réchapper. La fuite était devenue une de ses activités principales, non ? Il aidait les sorciers à s'enfuir, il trouverait bien un moyen de sauver sa propre peau.

Il lança un _Lumos_ qui en éclaira l'extrémité. La rue resta indubitablement déserte.

– Je sais que vous vous cachez quelque part, lança-t-il, ses doigts fermement serrés autour de sa baguette. Montrez-vous.

Il fit un tour sur lui-même avant de retourner sur ses pas et de découvrir une silhouette dissimulée dans l'ombre d'un porche.

Il s'approcha encore un peu plus, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de voir son visage, la personne sortit de sa cachette.

– Je ne travaille pas pour le Ministère, _je le jure_ , lui dit une voix douce.

Elle avança vers lui et Percy raffermit sa prise autour de sa baguette, plus décidé que jamais.

Son visage resta caché.

– _Je le jure_ , répéta-t-elle. Je sais ce que tu fais.

Il fronça les sourcils pour faire bonne figure, mais sentit une vague de chaleur travers son corps tout entier. Son dos, son cou, ses bras se couvrirent de sueur et il sentit le tissu de ses vêtements se coller à sa peau.

– Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, aboya-t-il. Que me voulez-vous ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous suivi ? _Comment me connaissez-vous ?_ Répondez !

La colère l'aida à dissimuler cette peur qui lui parut disproportionnée. Après tout, la personne en face de lui n'avait toujours pas sorti de baguette.

– Je viens de te le dire, je sais ce que tu fais et je veux que tu me rendes un service. J'ai de quoi payer.

De plus en plus confus, Percy finit par baisser sa baguette.

– Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? Je travaille au Ministère, ce que je fais est confidentiel, je n'ai aucun service à vous rendre. Si vous tentez de me corrompre, vous aurez des ennuis !

Ça, au moins, ce n'était pas un mensonge.

– Je sais que tu travailles au Ministère, _Weasley_.

La jeune femme sortit alors sa propre baguette et éclaira son visage.

Il la reconnut, instantanément.

– Alison, murmura-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as suivi ?

Elle lâcha un sourire, le même qu'il lui avait connu à Poudlard – ce même sourire qu'elle affichait lorsqu'elle punissait des élèves de première année après les avoir attraper à traîner dans les couloirs la nuit.

Alison avait été préfète de la maison Serpentard en même temps que lui, partagé à peu près le même emploi du temps et obtenu presque autant d'Optimal que lui.

Il n'aurait pas été jusqu'à dire qu'ils avaient été amis, mais ils s'entendaient suffisamment bien pour faire des rondes ensemble et réviser à la bibliothèque dans le même groupe de travail. Après Poudlard, ils avaient perdu contact. Il avait tout de même appris, par une connaissance commune, qu'elle était parvenue à poursuivre des études pour devenir Médicomage – comme ses parents.

C'était peut-être la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à croiser la nuit dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

– Je ne vais pas le répéter une troisième fois. Tu peux cesser de faire comme si tu ne savais pas de quoi je parle.

– Je … je suis un peu perdu, Alison, et je suis désolé, mais je ne sais toujours pas de quoi tu parles. Je pense que tu fais erreur.

La surprise de la croiser donna de la crédibilité à son mensonge sans qu'il n'ait à trop se forcer.

– Pitié. Épargne-nous cette mascarade. Tu as toujours été très mauvais menteur.

Il ne cédera pas, il ne devait pas céder et il jeta un coup d'œil discret sa montre, il était déjà beaucoup trop en retard. Il devait partir, au plus vite.

– Je suis désolé, sincèrement, Alison, mais je dois partir. Quelqu'un m'attend, j'ai un rendez-vous.

– Dans l'Allée des Embrumes ? Percy Weasley doit rejoindre quelqu'un dans l'Allée des Embrumes et tu vas essayer de me faire croire que ce n'est pas suspicieux ?

– Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre, Alison.

Il s'apprêta à la quitter, mais elle retint son bras.

– S'il te plaît, Weasley. C'est important. Tu me connais, tu sais que je ne suis pas du genre à nuire aux autres pour le plaisir.

Ses yeux bruns le fixaient. Ils paraissaient le supplier de lui dire la vérité, d'accepter.

Il la connaissait, bien sûr. Mais comment pouvait-il être certain qu'elle n'avait absolument aucun intérêt à le voir torturé par des Mangemorts ? Il ne pouvait même pas être certain qu'elle poursuivait toujours des études pour devenir Médicomage.

Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis tant d'années.

_Tout a tellement changé depuis Poudlard._

Lui, plus que n'importe qui.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre. Une voix, forte et grave, l'interpella.

– Weasley !

Il l'entendit arriver derrière lui, au plus profond des ténèbres de l'Allée des Embrumes et il l'a reconnue, la voix de Flint.

Il s'arrêta net devant eux, fronça les sourcils.

– Que se passe-t-il ? lui demanda-t-il.

Percy le vit jeter un bref regard à la jeune femme, s'attarder sur les doigts qui emprisonnaient toujours son bras.

Il le vit glisser une main sous son manteau, vers la poche où il avait l'habitude de ranger sa baguette.

– Voilà celui que nous attendions, lâcha Alison, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Marcus Flint.

Elle recula, rendit sa liberté à Percy et rangea sa propre baguette.

– Je ne veux vous causer aucun ennui, j'ai juste besoin de votre aide.

– Pardon, mais on se connaît ? demanda Flint, plus confus que jamais.

Ses sourcils ne formaient plus qu'un seul et unique trait épais au-dessus de ses yeux noirs.

– Elle était à Poudlard avec nous, répondit Percy.

– Alison Davis, rappela-t-elle.

Flint sembla chercher un moment avant de finalement répondre :

– Désolé, connaît pas.

Percy écarquilla alors de grands yeux.

– Maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous excusez, nous sommes assez pressés, mon ami et moi, poursuivit Flint.

Alors Alison laissa éclater énorme rire. Marcus et Percy la regardèrent, sans comprendre, avant que son visage ne reprenne un air sérieux.

Percy n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un contrôler si bien ses émotions.

Déjà à Poudlard, elle avait un don pour cela. Il ne l'avait jamais vue stressée, ni triste d'ailleurs.

– Weasley et Flint, amis. Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde. Vous travaillez ensemble, je le sais.

– Oui, au Ministère. Ce n'est un secret pour personne, rétorqua Flint.

– Non, je parle de votre autre activité. Celle qui va me sauver la peau si vous vous décidez enfin à cesser cette comédie ridicule. Je sais tout.

– Nous en sommes vraiment désolés.

Flint partit sans prévenir et tira derrière lui Percy qui lui ne pouvait se résoudre à la quitter. Il y avait quelque chose au fond de lui qui lui laissait croire que peut-être, elle ne mentait pas.

C'était peut-être les souvenirs qu'il avait d'elle à Poudlard qui lui intimait de suivre son instinct.

_Et si elle sait tout, elle peut tout aller balancer au Ministère_ , ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

– Elle bluffe, lui chuchota Flint, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

– Non, elle ne bluffe pas, contra Percy.

Derrière eux ils entendirent la voix de la jeune femme s'élever :

– Je sais tout à propos de l'argent que Percy a dans sa veste !

– C'est une erreur, je vous le dis ! brailla Flint qui resserra sa poigne autour du bras de Percy.

Il finissait par perdre patience – et quand Flint perdait patience, ce n'était pas beau à voir.

– Je sais tout à propos des faux-papiers et des nés-moldus ! Je sais tout à propos d'Audrey Beck !

Cette fois-ci la prise de Flint se desserra et Percy le vit, en un éclair, fondre sur la jeune femme qui eut à peine le temps de riposter. La baguette pointée l'un sur l'autre, ils se jaugèrent en silence.

Percy lui resta paralysé sur place.

Avaient-ils été si peu précautionneux ?

Il s'était inquiété de voir débarquer les Brigades du Ministère un peu plus tôt, mais ce n'était après tout que des angoisses. Ce qu'il vivait en ce moment même était bel et bien réel. Il réalisa alors qu'un rien pourrait les faire basculer, Marcus, lui, tous les autres et leurs affaires.

Il sentit ses tripes se tordre dans son ventre.

Il aurait pu prendre définitivement partir, abandonner Flint à ses affaires, quitter le Ministère sans prévenir. Ce qui l'attendrait ensuite serait plus dangereux que jamais.

Mais quelque chose le retint – quelque chose qu'il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de comprendre.

Il remonta la rue et rejoignit Flint.

– Est-ce que tu essayes de nous faire chanter ? demanda-t-il celui-ci sur un ton qui se voulait menaçant.

– Par Merlin, Flint. Je veux juste que vous m'aidiez. J'ai besoin d'ancêtres en béton.

– Je ne fais pas, _ça_.

– J'ai de quoi payer. Je veux bien payer le double, voire le triple de ce que tu demandes d'habitude. Je m'en fiche. Je veux juste ne pas avoir à m'en faire.

Il baissa finalement sa baguette et sembla se radoucir.

_L'appât du gain._

– Je préfère faire les choses à ma façon. Si tu étais au courant pour cette affaire, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas contacté directement ? Comment est-ce que tu as su pour Percy ?

– Je connais les bonnes personnes et je me suis dit que ce sera plus simple d'en parler avec Percy.

Il sembla convaincu par sa réponse.

– Je saurais qui a parlé, lâcha-t-il. Rejoins-moi demain à dix-neuf heures à la Chouette buveuse.

Elle acquiesça et transplana.

Flint se retourna alors vers Percy. Son visage n'avait pas décrispé. Il lui paraissait plus mauvais que jamais, prêt à réduire en miettes le malheureux qui aurait la mauvaise idée de le contrarier.

– Putain de Serpentard, cracha-t-il.

– Tu te souviens d'elle alors, dit Percy qui peinait à suivre son pas pressé.

– Oui.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait semblant ?

– Si je devais faire la causette à chaque andouille de Poudlard que je croise, je n m'en sortirais pas.

– Mais elle t'avait reconnu, insista Percy. Ça ne servait à rien de mentir. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?

– Ne me casse pas les pieds, Weasley, ce n'est pas le moment ! s'emporta-t-il.

Mais Percy s'arrêta brusquement dans l'Allée des Embrumes et le fixa. Il ne vit que son dos d'abord, puis Flint finit par faire volte-face pour dévoiler son visage tordu par la colère.

– C'est parce que tu as honte.

– Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes là, Weasley ? Si tu crois que je m'intéresse à ce que ces crétins de Poudlard peuvent penser de moi, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.

– C'est ça, insista Percy, sûr de lui. Tu as honte.

Il ne lui avait jamais tenu tête de la sorte. Il savait qu'il risquait gros, à insister ainsi, mais c'était la première fois qu'il lui trouvait une faiblesse – une vraie faiblesse, pas une simple insulte qui moquerait son visage difforme ou son embonpoint, quelque chose qui le touchait au point de prendre un soin tout particulier à le cacher.

– Arrête ça, tout de suite, Weasley !

Cette fois-ci, Flint se rapprocha et de toute sa hauteur se pencha sur Percy. Il le dominait, se voulait intimidant de par sa taille, de par l'expression imprimée sur son visage.

Mais c'était trop tard. Percy avait compris.

– Tu as tellement honte de n'être devenu qu'un simple employé ministériel que tu préfères ignorer tes anciens camarades d'école, affronter leur jugement et _le tien_.

Percy sentit ses mains se mettre à trembler. Il attendit le coup qui devait s'abattre sur lui, la raclée que Flint lui mettrait pour avoir cherché à le déstabiliser – _l'humilier_.

Elle ne vint pas.

Flint baissa son bras, celui qui pointait un doigt en direction de son visage, passa une main dans ses cheveux et se retourna. Il poursuivit son chemin dans la rue.

– Tu ne me connais pas, tu ne sais rien de moi.

Il ricana.

– Ne projette pas tes propres problèmes sur moi.

Il pouvait lui mentir autant qu'il voulait, Percy savait désormais qu'il avait touché un point sensible.

Il finit par le suivre et ils disparurent tous les deux dans l'obscurité de la rue la plus sombre de Londres.

 


	6. VI. L'Argent

Percy tourna à l'angle de la rue qui donnait sur le Ministère et percuta la masse dure qui se trouvait face à lui. Il n'y avait pourtant pas de mur à cet endroit d'habitude.

Ses yeux se levèrent et louchèrent sur le sourire en coin de Marcus Flint qui s'amusait de sa maladresse.

– Si tu portes des lunettes, Weasley, ce n'est pas que pour faire beau.

Percy, irrité, lança un regard noir à Marcus Flint.

– Pourquoi est-ce que, commença-t-il avant de finalement laisser tomber.

Il lui était devenu inutile de s'énerver après son – toujours – supérieur hiérarchique. Ça ne changeait strictement rien à son comportement.

Avec le temps, il finirait bien par s'y faire – il ne faisait déjà plus grand cas de ses remarques sarcastiques, se prenait parfois au jeu et lui répondait même.

Si un an plus tôt quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il finirait par faire ami-ami avec Flint, il lui aurait ri au nez. Ami restait un bien grand mot pour décrire leur relation forcée, dans laquelle Percy se trouvait à la merci de l'esprit tordu de Flint.

Mais plus les mois passaient, plus il se sentait impliqué dans son affaire, comme si son avis importait – et peut-être qu'après tout son avis importait vraiment.

– Tu ne devrais pas m'attendre ici, grommela-t-il, tu sais très bien pourquoi on se donne rendez-vous dans une rue commerçante.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la ville, loin du Ministère. Mais les mains moites de Percy se serrèrent nerveusement l'une à l'autre. Il craignait toujours la suspicion que leur relation pouvait éveiller. Il jeta un œil derrière lui. Quelques sorciers s'étaient regroupés dans la ruelle, d'autres se saluaient avant de se séparer et personne ne semblait leur porter la moindre attention. Il en reconnut quelques-uns qui travaillaient au Ministère, d'autres visages qu'il avait seulement croisé dans la rue plus d'une fois, mais aucun de ceux-là ne lui parut suspect. L'homme qui s'accoudait au mur du Ministère, un journal cachant presque entièrement son visage à l'exception du haut de son crâne et de ses yeux, en revanche, ne lui disait rien qu'y vaille. Son regard restait fixé vers lui et Percy commença à se demander s'il ne devait pas réellement s'inquiéter.

– Il y a quelqu'un qui m'observe, chuchota-t-il à Flint.

– Sans doute un de tes très nombreux fans, moqua celui-ci.

– Je ne plaisante pas, il me fixe.

Lorsque Percy se retourna à nouveau l'homme n'avait pas bougé, toujours adossé au mur, il continuait de le regarder.

Finalement, il abaissa son journal et laissa voir son visage. Il lui fit alors un grand signe de la main et Percy reconnut Richard Hurt, son collègue de travail.

Il souffla, soulagé et le salua en retour avec un petit sourire.

Richard s'éloigna et leur tourna le dos, son journal sous le bras.

– Ce n'était rien, dit Percy, rien qu'un collègue de bureau.

Il sentit un bras se poser lourdement sur ses épaules.

– Cesse donc d'être si inquiet. Je t'ai déjà dit que tout est sous mon contrôle, tenta de le rassurer Flint.

– Mais tu ne peux jamais être sûr. Je préfère rester prudent, avoua Percy.

– Tu peux vraiment être rabat-joie parfois.

– Rabat-joie ?

Percy s'arrêta net et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

Ils s'apprêtaient à faire grimper des sorciers recherchés pour vol de magie par le Ministère, Ombrage et ses sbires dans l'arrière d'un camion moldu piloté par une Cracmolle plutôt louche qui leur ferait traverser la Manche pour qu'ils puissent se réfugier en France – et enfin échappé aux griffes de Voldemort.

Il n'y avait rien dans cette situation qui soit digne d'amusement. La vie de plusieurs personnes était en jeu et au moindre faux pas, toute l'opération pouvait capoter et ces sorciers se retrouver prisonnier des griffes du Ministère. Chaque seconde leur était comptée, chaque geste pouvait être le dernier et pire que tout l'avenir de ces sorciers dépendaient de Flint – et de Percy – qui, s'il leur refusait le passage, pouvait rester coincer en Angleterre et retourner se terrer loin de Voldemort, aussi loin qu'ils en étaient capables.

Cette situation ne valait guère mieux que l'intrigue d'un mauvais roman catastrophe moldu que Percy attendait avec impatience de pouvoir refermer.

– On a déjà eu cette discussion, reprit-il. Je ne prends aucun plaisir à faire ce que je fais et je n'en prendrai jamais aucun. Je suis juste pressé que tout ça soit terminé.

– Si tu penses que je rêvais de me retrouver coincé avec toi au Ministère, tu as une bien haute opinion de toi. Maintenant que j'ai appris à te connaître, j'ai bien moins envie de te faire bouffer tes lunettes …

– Bon à savoir, coupa Percy en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

– Non, c'est vrai. J'ai étrangement appris à t'apprécier et puisqu'on n'a pas vraiment le choix, autant en profiter. Ça pourrait être bien pire. On pourrait être coincé toute la journée à faire un travail administratif chiant à crever …

– C'est déjà le cas, rappela Percy.

– Et rentrer seul, chacun de notre côté, chez nous à attendre la mort ou la fin de la guerre.

– Tu as une vision bien particulière de la vie.

– Je fais avec ce qu'elle me donne, Weasley, rétorqua Flint qui lui aussi commençait à s'agacer. Et en parlant de ce que la vie a à nous donner, j'ai accepté d'aider ton amie.

– Est-ce que tu parles d'Alison ? demanda Percy, les sourcils froncés.

Une fois encore, il n'aurait pas employé le mot « amie » pour la désigner. Même à l'époque où ils partageaient le même emploi du temps à Poudlard, il ne l'aurait pas fait.

– Celle-là même et voici ta part.

Marcus Flint passa une main sous son manteau et sembla attraper un paquet dans l'une de ses poches intérieur. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Percy pour réagir. Il posa un main ferme sur celle de Flint pour l'immobiliser.

Le sourire de ce dernier s'élargit et il posa son autre main sur celle de Percy.

– Je savais que tu finirais par m'avouer …

– Je ne joue pas ! s'emporta Percy, plus irrité que jamais par le comportement insouciant de Flint. Si quelqu'un nous voit …

Flint haussa les épaules.

– Qu'ils nous voient.

– Je ne veux pas de cet argent, de toute façon, cracha Percy, plus bas, en s'écartant. C'est de l'escroquerie.

– Tu es déjà mon complice, ricana Flint qui tira finalement de sa veste un paquet en papier kraft brun.

Malgré ses protestations, il le glissa dans la poche de Percy qui loucha dessus.

C'était la première fois que Flint lui donnait une part de ce qu'il gagnait – volait – avec ses trafics. Jusqu'à présent, Percy s'était toujours contenté de refuser d'être payé pour que Flint le laisse tranquille. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre pourquoi il insistait ce soir.

– Ne pose pas de questions, répondit Flint qui perçut ses doutes, et avance, on va finir par arriver en retard. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas priver les nés-moldus de leur voyage ?

Flint se trouvait déjà au bout de la rue quand Percy réalisa qu'il venait, pour la première, d'accepter de l'argent sale. La boule au ventre, il finit par suivre Flint.

 

 

– Non.

La réponse de Flint résonna, même aux oreilles de Percy, comme une sentence. Les autres sorciers louchèrent sur la jeune femme qui pâlit. Elle serra les dents et lança un regard mauvais à Flint qui esquissa en retour un sourire narquois.

– Un marché est un marché. J'ai annoncé la somme à l'avance, tu devais avoir toute la somme. En plus, j'ai déjà baissé les prix pour toi, précisa-t-il.

– Mais je n'ai pas réussi à rassembler toute la somme et j'ai déjà payé les trois quarts de ce qui était demandé. Ce n'est pas juste.

– Il était peut-être temps que tu t'en rendes compte.

Flint l'écarta de la file. Du haut de ses quasi deux mètres et de son bon quintal, la jeune femme paraissait bien ridicule, une brebis égarée face au loup prédateur.

Elle n'en démordrait pas pour autant et tandis que Marcus Flint poursuivait ses comptes, elle insista :

– Je finirai par rassembler la somme.

– Si tu n'as pas réussi à la rassembler jusque là je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais y parvenir.

– Je travaillerai, même pour toi si ça t'arrange.

Flint fut pris d'un fou rire qu'il contrôla difficilement. Les sorciers assistèrent à la scène circonspects. Personne n'osa l'interrompre, mais la jeune femme bouillait intérieurement. Son regard s'assombrit plus encore – et Percy eut du mal à croire que c'était possible. Lui même commençait à perdre patience. Le manège de Flint ne l'amusait plus. Il n'avait pas besoin de toute la somme. Avec l'argent qu'il tirait de son petit commerce, il pouvait facilement financer le départ de plusieurs dizaines de sorciers sans que sa petite fortune n'en soit ébranlée.

– Et à quoi est-ce que tu pourrais bien me servir ? Je suis loin d'être le plus discret des passeurs, mais tu es recherchée au Royaume-Uni. Il suffit que tu fasses une mauvaise rencontre et c'est tout mon business qui risque de se casser la figure.

– Je peux arranger les départs jusqu'à ce que j'amasse une somme suffisante. Dans deux semaines tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi.

– J'ai dit non.

– Je te dénoncerai, tenta-t-elle en dernier recours.

Cette fois-ci Flint se tourna vers elle, plus tellement amusé.

– Tu me menaces maintenant ? Vas-y, dénonce-moi. On se retrouvera à ton procès dans une dizaine de jours.

Elle marmonna quelques paroles incompréhensibles – ses yeux criaient des insultes – et s'éloigna, vaincue.

Flint ricana en poursuivant la collecte des sommes des sorciers en fuite, plus silencieux que jamais. Il ne semblait pas éprouver la moindre once de remords. Percy sentit ses entrailles se tordre. Quelque chose clochait dans leur affaire. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de décider de la vie ou de la mort d'une autre personne – personne n'avait ce pouvoir. Il se précipita sans plus attendre vers la sorcière qui était déjà bien loin. Il lui fallut un petit moment pour la rattraper.

Elle lui lança un regard noir lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant elle, essoufflé. Il avait décidément besoin de faire un peu d'exercice.

Elle s'apprêta à le contourner, mais il l'interrompit, une main sur l'épaule.

– S'il vous plaît, je paye … la fin de votre … de votre somme.

Elle eut un rire jaune.

– En échange de quoi ?

– De rien, rien du tout. Je lui donne l'argent qu'il vous manque. Vous me remboursez plus tard si ça vous chante, ne me remboursez pas si vous n'avez pas envie ou pas les moyens. Ça m'est égal.

– Est-ce que c'est une plaisanterie ?

Sur ses gardes, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle le toisait.

– Non, pourquoi est-ce que je ferais une chose pareille ?

– Pourquoi est-ce que vous jouez avec la vie des gens ?

Il n'avait pas la réponse à cette question – du moins, s'en persuadait-il.

_Trop lâche pour agir._

– Je paye et vous partez, je vous promets que je ne vous ferais pas chanter. De toute façon, je ne sais même pas quel est votre nouveau nom et où vous comptez aller.

Flint fragmentait toujours les tâches. Si Percy s'occupait des papiers, quelqu'un d'autre était chargé des rencontres à effectuer ou des sommes à prélever. C'était sa manière de brouiller les pistes, mais aussi de garder le contrôle sur tout son business.

Elle souffla, peu convaincue.

– S'il vous plaît. Vous ne pouvez pas rentrer chez vous, vous risquez de vous faire prendre à chaque coin de rue …

– Je peux très bien trouver d'autres passeurs, plus conciliants.

– Oui, vous pourriez, mais vous avez déjà payé presque toute la somme et ce trafic est sûr. Personne ne le soupçonne, il n'est pas recherché. Tout le Ministère pense qu'il est de leur côté.

– Il est de leur côté, rappela-t-elle.

Percy oubliait parfois – trop souvent – que d'organiser la fuite des ennemis du Ministère ne faisait pas de Marcus Flint un opposant au Seigneur des Ténèbres, pas plus que ça faisait de lui quelqu'un de bien.

– Pas moi, avoua Percy.

Ses entrailles brûlèrent dans son ventre. Il avait beau se répéter qu'il n'était pas du mauvais côté, il avait collaboré – _et n'avait pas écouté sa famille_.

Audrey réprima sans doute un rictus moqueur. Elle soupira une fois de plus. Elle accepterait à contrecœur, sans autre choix.

– D'accord, capitula-t-elle.

Ils rebroussèrent chemin pour retrouver Marcus Flint. Celui-ci finissait d'effectuer les dernières transactions. Entre ses doigts il retournait une dague incrustée de pierres précieuses au regard – si tant est que Percy sache les reconnaître. Il rangea l'objet dans sa mallette.

Les sorciers grimpaient à l'arrière d'un camion sous le contrôle d'un jeune sorcier où ils étaient dissimulés sous un faux-plancher extensible. L'usage des sortilèges d'Extension s'étaient multiplié ses derniers mois. Les patrouilles de Rafleurs se faisaient plus malignes et visaient en priorité depuis quelques temps les petits engins – motos, vélos, voitures. Les camions si peu discrets n'étaient que plus rarement contrôlés.

En les voyant arriver, Flint rit avant de s'adresser, mécontent, à Percy.

– Laisse-moi deviner, tu vas payer le reste de sa somme ?

– Je double ce qui reste, avoua Percy.

Il sortit le paquet que Flint avait un peu plus tôt glissé dans sa poche et le tendit à Flint.

– Tu peux reprendre ton argent.

Mais le rire de Flint l'interrompit.

– Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais accepter que tu me payes avec ça ?

– Non, avoua Percy.

Il décrocha ensuite de son poignet la montre qu'il s'était offerte suite à sa première année – réussie – au Ministère. Elle était de production artisanale, fabriquée en métaux précieux par l'un des meilleurs horlogers de Londres. Il ne s'était jamais acheté quelque chose de si cher. Il en avait été très fier, si bien qu'il lui était arrivé de l'exhiber sans trop de gêne devant ses parents. En y repensant, c'était tout à fait déplacé et il avait regretté par la suite d'avoir eu un tel comportement.

Peut-être ce geste lui rachèterait-il une partie de sa conduite.

– Elle coûte encore bien plusieurs centaines de Gallions.

Marcus Flint l'inspecta avant de la passer à son poignet. Il eut l'air satisfait.

– Ça ira pour cette fois. Tu peux monter avec les autres, déclara-t-il à l'adresse d'Audrey.

La sorcière se précipita à l'arrière du camion et eut à peine le temps de saluer Percy que la Cracmolle en charge de l'opération refermait la porte du conteneur derrière elle. Le sorcier la scella d'un sort et ils grimpèrent tous les deux à l'avant. L'engin démarra et s'éloigna presque aussitôt.

– Tu vas te ruiner si tu fais ça à chaque fois, remarqua Flint.

Mais dans la tête pleine de regrets de Percy, qui regardait le camion s'éloigner, mieux valait se ruiner que d'avoir la mort de quelqu'un sur la conscience.

 


	7. VII. Identités

Il y avait tant de tremblements qui secouaient la pièce que Percy était prêt à parier que toute cette baraque ne tenait plus en place qu'à l'aide de sortilèges – et pour avoir vécu une bonne partie de sa vie au Terrier, il savait de quoi il parlait. Des pierres manquaient aux murs, les poutres rongées par les termites ne devaient plus soutenir grand-chose. Il devait bien y avoir en plus une bonne dizaine de sortilèges insonorisants jetés ça et là sur les murs, les fenêtres, même le sol et le plafond.

L'engin qui se trémoussait au milieu de la pièce faisait vraiment un boucan d'enfer. Percy en aurait mis sa main à couper qu'il s'agissait d'une machine moldue. Il y avait bien trop de boutons sur le devant pour qu'il s'agisse d'un engin sorcier dont il n'aurait jamais eu connaissance et son père avait entassé suffisamment d'objets moldus dans leur garage pour qu'il sache les reconnaître. Il n'avait pourtant pas la moindre idée de l'utilité que pouvait avoir ce monstre.

– C'est quoi ce truc ? demanda Alison qui se tenait à côté de lui.

Cela faisait bien cinq minutes qu'elle détaillait d'un air suspicieux la machine.

Alison pouvait bien craindre pour sa sécurité et celle de sa famille, mais pour sûr elle n'avait pas été élevée dans une maison moldue.

– Une photocopieuse moldue, lança une vieille sorcière sans lever les yeux.

Sous son chapeau et les grosses loupes qu'elle avait collé devant ses mirettes, Percy reconnut Serena, la trafiquante de papiers attitrée de Marcus.

Il jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule, mais ne parvint à lire le nom qu'elle fabriquait. Elle se retourna brusquement et le fixa derrière ses lunettes. Percy sursauta et recula. Les verres que Serena avait empilé devant ses yeux les grossissaient tellement qu'ils ne laissaient plus aucune place à un autre organe sur son visage. Elle les retira un à un, son regard noir fixé sur Percy jusqu'à ce qu'elle dévoile deux petits yeux à peine ouverts.

– Ne fais pas attention à lui, il est mal élevé, lança Marcus à l'adresse de Serena tout en affichant un large sourire.

Percy haussa les épaules et fit mine de s'intéresser à autre chose dans la pièce. Il n'eut pas à beaucoup se forcer. Il avait tant de questions aux lèvres qu'il aurait eu bien du mal à n'en choisir qu'une seule.

Pour ce qu'il savait des papiers d'identité, tous délivrés par le Ministère, ils n'étaient pas obligatoires.

Chaque sorcier au Royaume-Uni était inscrit sur un registre du Ministère. Pour recenser les nés-moldus, la tache pouvait parfois s'avérer ardue. Le plus souvent, les employés du Ministère choisissaient d'attendre leur entrée à l'école pour ne pas trop perturber leurs parents moldus. C'était ce registre qui permettait aux Brigades d'Ombrage de chasser n'importe quel sorcier qu'ils jugeraient suspicieux – généralement ceux qui n'avaient pas été enregistrés au jour de leur naissance. Néanmoins, il n'était plus rare que les parents, même sorciers, attendent que leurs enfants soient inscrits sur les registres du Ministère en même temps qu'à Poudlard. De plus, tous les sorciers du Royaume-Uni n'allaient pas à Poudlard – le plus souvent lorsque leur magie n'était pas suffisamment puissante pour qu'ils aient à apprendre à la maîtriser. Percy ne comptait plus le nombre de dossiers qu'il avait retourné aux Brigades rien qu'en vérifiant les inscriptions à Poudlard des sorciers et celles de leurs parents.

Ce registre, précieusement gardé par Ombrage, liait la plupart des sorciers à leurs papiers d'identité par des sorts de plus en plus complexes. Seuls des professionnels pouvaient parvenir à les modifier et modifier par la même occasion le registre.

Marcus Flint avait aussi recours à ce qu'il appelait les « enfants cachés ». Certains sorciers déclarés morts et sans enfants se retrouvaient avec des fils et des filles cachés, certificat de paternité falsifié en poche. Il était devenu un professionnel de la découverte de ces enfants cachés – lui-même ayant eu à déterrer, à la mort de son père, tous les enfants illégitimes qu'il avait semé au gré de ses infidélités – qui s'étaient révélés, d'après ce que Percy avait appris d'un Marcus Flint fortement éméché, être fort nombreux.

Ce que leur demandait Alison allait bien au-delà de tout cela. Ce qu'elle demandait, c'était des ancêtres suffisamment insoupçonnables et sorciers pour que sa famille – et son père, surtout – ne soit plus inquiété par une quelconque enquête.

Celle-ci s'approcha de la machine qui sembla se calmer un instant, mais qui reprit sa danse de plus belle.

– Et ça sert à quoi une photocopieuse ? demanda-t-elle en approchant une main vers l'engin qui ne l'impressionnait pas le moins du monde.

– A faire des photocopies, mais on ne touche pas.

Serena tapa du bout de sa baguette sur les doigts un peu trop près à son goût de sa machine et se tourna vers Marcus.

– Tu sais que c'est pas simple ce que tu me demandes.

– Mais je suis prête à mettre le prix, avoua Alison.

– Mais ça va coûter vraiment cher, renchérit Serena à l'adresse d'Alison. Et ça va nous prendre du temps. En plus je vais avoir besoin d'un certain nombre de papier. Un arbre généalogique, des deux parents, des papiers d'identité, s'il y a, des certificats de naissance, de paternité, de maternité, tout ce que vous avez qui peut justifier l'appartenance à tel ou tel lignage …

– Tout, j'ai déjà tout apporté.

– Et même des papiers moldus.

– Je les ai aussi.

Alison pointa sa baguette vers la sacoche qui pendant à son épaule et l'entrouvrit. Elle fit signe à Serena de jeter un œil dedans, ce qu'elle fit sur le champ. Percy l'entendit grommeler et finalement ressortir, les sourcils froncés, avant de leur faire un grand sourire.

– Parfait, on commence ?

Alison approuva d'un grand signe de la tête et tendit la sacoche à la sorcière qui y plongea son bras pour en ressortir tout un tas de papiers qu'elle étala sur une table en bois usée.

– C'est qui qui pose problème dans votre famille ?

– Mon père est d'ascendance moldue. Son père était moldu, sa mère né-moldue.

– Hm, voilà qui complique notre affaire et il faut trouver un moyen de lui fabriquer des ancêtres, bien sûr, bien sûr. Aucun souci du côté de votre mère ?

– Liée aux Abbot par mon grand-père, aux Croupton par ma grand-mère, aucun problème de ce côté-là.

– Donc il ne faudra pas être trop gourmand non plus, qu'on n'éveille pas trop les soupçons avec votre très moldu de père.

– Aucun ascendant de grandes familles, bien sûr, mais des alliances entres des nés-moldus et des sang-mêlés ne paraîtront peut-être pas trop suspicieux.

– Je pense que je vais pouvoir m'en occuper. Déjà, examinons les papiers de votre père.

Sur ce Serena enfila à nouveau ses énormes loupes puis après un rapide coup d'oeil tapa un grand coup sur la photocopieuse qui s'arrêta de danser. D'un coup de baguette, elle fit entrer un des papiers dans une petite fente en haut de la machine qui redémarra.

– Vous allez comprendre à quoi ça sert.

Marcus qui avait sans doute l'habitude de ce genre d'histoires se mit à bailler.

– Tu n'as rien à boire ? demanda-t-il.

– A l'étage, indiqua la sorcière. Mais on ne touche pas au Whisky Pur Feu. C'est un cinquante ans d'âge.

Marcus haussa des yeux avant de donner un grand coup dans le dos de Percy.

– Suis-moi.

Malgré sa curiosité – et ses vertèbres brisées en mille morceaux – Percy consentit à suivre Marcus qui montait déjà à l'étage.

Au fond de la pièce un escalier donnait accès à une mezzanine qui abritait le bureau de Serena. La porte grande ouverte, Percy entra à l'intérieur et plissa le nez. L'odeur qui s'en dégageait n'avait rien de particulièrement accueillant, un mélange de rance, d'alcool et d'encre. Des caisses entassées les unes sur les autres bloquaient presque l'entrée. Les bouteilles d'alcool se mêlaient aux livres sur la bibliothèque accrochée derrière le bureau. Marcus laissa les verres se laver et se sécher à l'évier tandis qu'il passait au crible les étiquettes des breuvages.

Il haussa les épaules, mais ouvrit un flacon à peine plus haut que sa main, aussi grosse qu'un ballon et servit deux verres. Il s'assit et Percy l'imita, mais refusa le verre.

– Il est un peu tôt, tu ne crois pas ? dit-il.

En retour il n'eut droit qu'au sourire carnassier de Marcus qui enfila son verre d'uen traite et se resservit.

– Tu devrais boire, toi aussi. J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles.

Le cœur de Percy bondit dans sa poitrine et fut pris d'une bouffée de chaleur. Sa chemise devint humide et il la sentit se coller à son dos, son ventre et ses bras.

_Oh non, oh non, oh non_ , pensa-t-il.  _Il s'est fait choper et nous allons tous nous faire choper. Je vais me faire choper et me retrouver devant le tribunal, si j'ai la chance de passer devant le tribunal._

Il se souvenait d'Iris et de son regard effrayé lorsqu'elle avait été prise la main dans le sac devant le Ministère tout en entier. Mais il n'avait pas le moindre souvenir d'un quelconque jugement –  _parce qu'il n'y en a pas eu_.

Iris avait été mise sous écrou par les Brigades et plus personne n'avait eu de nouvelles d'elle. Plus personne n'en avait jamais reparlé – sans doute de peur d'être à leur tour la cible du Ministère. Elle pouvait avoir été jugée, tuée ou pire envoyée à Azkaban, il n'en savait rien et de toute façon ça n'avait pas d'importance puisqu'elle s'était fait prendre.

Percy refuserait. Il ne pouvait l'accepter.

Il entendit un grondement en provenance du rez-de-chaussée et se souvint pourquoi il était dans une  _merde_  pareille.

Pourquoi Flint continuerait-il à faire des affaires s'il était vraiment inquiété ?

Quelque chose ne collait pas.

Ça ne pouvait pas être si grave. Ce n'était peut-être pas grand-chose – ça n'avait peut-être même rien à voir.

Percy accepta finalement le verre qui lui était tendu, bu une première gorgée, s'étouffa à moitié et le reposa.

Marcus n'esquissa pas même l'ombre d'une moquerie.

_Oh non, oh non, oh non._

– Je n'ai pas réussi à retrouver l'informateur d'Alison, déclara-t-il finalement.

Ses yeux étaient fixés sur son verre qu'il serrait fort entre ses doigts. Percy le vit sourire nerveusement, peut-être un peu pour se rassurer.

Marcus n'osa pas lever le regard.

C'était la première fois que Percy le voyait si faible – plus démuni même que le jour où il avait vu toute la honte qui transpirait sur son visage.

Marcus avait honte de ce qu'il était, mais encore pouvait-il avoir le contrôle complet sur sa vie et ses affaires. Mais même ça, lui filait entre les doigts et Percy crut voir, rien qu'une seconde, ses mains trembler.

– Je l'ai cherché pourtant, mais pas trace de lui.

– Est-ce que tu crois que c'est …

– Un gars du Ministère ? coupa Marcus.

Il leva sa face sérieuse. Le doute y avait totalement disparu.

– C'est peut-être quelqu'un du Ministère qui nous a découvert et qui surveille Alison. C'est peut-être quelqu'un qui se cache bien et que je n'ai pas encore réussi à contacter. Ça arrive. Parfois, ils parviennent même à quitter le pays, mais …

Marcus but d'une traite son verre.

– Cette histoire ne me dit rien qui vaille.

– Tu crois qu'Alison est dans le coup ?

– Non, mais j'espère vite retrouver celui qui lui a glissé les informations. En attendant, on va se faire un peu discret et –

– Faire des faux-papiers, tu appelles ça être discret ? s'étouffa Percy.

– Après, Alison, rectifia Marcus, on va se faire plus discret.

A dire vrai, ce n'était pas vraiment l'après Alison qui inquiétait Percy. C'était tous les si qui le tenaient éveiller la nuit et qui lui donnaient des sueurs froides. Il y pensait, mais tous ces scénarios n'étaient rien que des images floues, trop loin pour qu'ils aient une consistance. Par conséquent, il n'avait encore élaboré aucun plan de secours. Il ne savait même pas où il pourrait aller.

_Chez mes parents._

Mais en aurait-il seulement le courage ? Aurait-il le courage de les regarder dans les yeux après tout ce qui les avait séparés ? Auraient-ils en retour la bonté de l'excuser et de bien vouloir l'accueillir ?

Lui aurait hésité et il se souvint soudain, comme s'il avait voulu depuis le cacher, que c'était ce qui l'avait éloigné de sa famille. Il se sentait si différent.

_Ils accepteraient, oui._

Il aurait aimé se sentir soulagé à cette pensée, mais elle le renvoyait face à son propre égoïsme – celui qui faisait qu'il n'avait pas songé une seule seconde à ses actes. Il oubliait les nés-moldus lorsque sa propre vie était en jeu.

Peut-être qu'il mériterait d'être pris finalement. Il le méritait sans doute bien plus que n'importe lequel d'entre eux.

– Mais qu'est-ce qui se passerait si jamais … enfin tu vois. Qu'est-ce que tu feras ? demanda Percy d'une voix morne.

– J'ai prévu d'aller en Amérique, au Canada.

_Bien sûr, rien d'étonnant._

– Je pourrais enfin quitter le Royaume-Uni, définitivement et m'installer au Canada. Je prendrai peut-être un avion.

– Un quoi ?

Mais Percy savait parfaitement ce qu'était un avion, il avait juste du mal à croire que Marcus veuille vraiment monter dans un engin pareil – un engin moldu qui n'avait rien, mais alors vraiment rien de rassurant.

– C'est sûrement le moyen le plus sûr de ne pas éveiller les soupçons du Ministère. Personne ne s'attendrait à ce que je prenne un engin pareil – et je suis à peu près sûr que certaines andouilles des Brigades ne savent même pas ce que c'est. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as prévu, Percy, mais si jamais ça dégénère, je trouverai un moyen de te faire parvenir un billet. Je me suis étrangement attaché à toi et je regretterai que tu finisses entre les griffes du Ministère.

Percy ne répondit pas, termina son verre et se leva.

Voilà une chose au moins dont il pouvait se réjouir.


End file.
